Sincerity
by Keiko Tesuke
Summary: CANON/For: Banjir Tomatceri IV/terinspirasi dari Naruto 685/Kenapa dia seakan kembali saat memilih pergi? Kenapa dia seakan datang, saat memilih menjauh?/Cinta itu buta, atau… cinta itu tulus?/DLDR!


Sincerity

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! : Head Canon/Gajenes/OOC maybe/DLDR!

Pairing : Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

Dedicted for S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri IV

Perang Shinobi ke-empat masih terus berlanjut, dan disinilah seorang gadis berambut _soft pink,_ dengan netra _emerald_ sehijau zamrud. _Kunoichi_ terbaik di Konoha, yang dulunya hanya seorang gadis cengeng, dan merepotkan. Ya setidaknya itu presepsinya dulu.

Perang semakin rumit, dan tidak bisa dia mengerti. Kini dia, team 7, juga Obito, berada dalam dimensi yang tidak ia ketahui, bahkan ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Madara Uchiha bisa berubah wujud menjadi Kaguya? Bagaimana nasib teman-teman mereka, juga para shinobi lain? Tidak bisa diketahui secara pasti.

Kini, mereka terpisah. Kakashi dengan Naruto yang mencoba menghentikan Kaguya, dan dia bersama Obito mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang terpisah dalam dimensi lain. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mau repot-repot menguras cakra _byakugou_-nya hanya untuk mencari pemuda yang berulang kali menyakiti hatinya itu.

Sakura merasakan cakranya semakin menipis, dan kemungkinan besar usahanya dengan Obito tidak membuahkan hasil. Karena, portal dimensi sudah tertutup, dan Sasuke tidak terlihat melewati portal dimensi itu.

Sakura hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Tetapi, hal aneh dia rasakan. Ia tidak jatuh menyentuh tanah yang sama sekali tidak ia pijak dengan benar. Bahkan ia merasakan rengkuhan yang telah lama hilang. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, antara yakin dan tidak yakin, ia menolehkan kepala ke samping.

_Greb—_

Setelah sekian lama menunggu. Kini, entah dia harus berterimakasih, atau tidak kepada _Kami-sama_, seorang yang menjadi tonggak besar dalam hidupnya, panutannya agar menjadi kuat seperti sekarang, kembali menampakan diri. Disini, disampingnya, menyangga tubuhnya. Catat ini!

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda termuda dari klan Uchiha, pemuda pemilik rupa menawan. Yang berhasil memikatnya, bahkan disaat umurnya masih belia. Cinta pertama ya? sepertinya begitu.

Kini, mereka kembali berada dalam dimensi, ruang, dan waktu yang sama. Bahkan memiliki tekat yang sama pula. Tetapi, tetap saja. ia tidak bisa mengerti pemuda itu. Pemuda itu masih tetap sama, memiliki sejuta rahasia dalam ambisinya.

Cinta yang tidak pernah bisa dia lupakan. Itu gambaran dirinya untuk pemuda klan Uchiha itu. Ironis, ketika dia mencoba membunuh Sasuke. Dia saat itu, benar-benar buntu. Jika dia tidak bisa membawa Sasuke dari kegelapan, mungkin dengan membunuhnya, pemuda itu akan berhenti dalam kegelapan yang melingkupinya. tetapi, lagi-lagi rasa cinta itu menahannya. Dan begitu amat sakit dirasa, ketika pemuda itu berbalik menyerang, dan hampir membunuhnya.

Dan sekarang, Sakura menyadari, dia juga tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin, dia masih mencintai pemuda itu? Pemuda yang hampir membuat nyawanya melayang, sekaligus pemuda yang membuat hatinya terluka.

Hatinya pedih, mengingat perkataan pedas yang dilontarkan pemuda itu tadi. Jadi, dia, Obito, dan Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya pengganggu disini ya? dan hanya Naruto dan Pemuda itu saja yang bisa menghentikan Kaguya? Dia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin mengerti pemuda itu.

Iris emerald, dan Iris Sasuke berserobok dengan cukup lama. Ia semakin meyakinkan diri, benar. Sasuke-disini-menangkapnya-agar-tidak-terjatuh. Apa ini mimpi? Jika saja dia adalah Sakura yang dulu, mungkin _inner-_nya telah berteriak-teriak dan bersorak-sorai gembira.

Namun nyatanya, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Cakranya hampir terkuras habis, hanya karena ingin pemuda yang sempat terpisah dengan mereka kembali. Lelah sudah terlalu melingkupinya. Setidaknya dia lega, Sasuke dapat kembali disini, dan bersiap bertarung lagi dengan mereka.

Sasuke belum melepaskan dekapannya dari Sakura, menjadikan tangannya sebagai penumpu agar gadis itu tetap bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menahan gadis itu agar tidak menyentuh tanah. Dia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu memberikan semua cakranya agar dia bisa kembali disini.

Cinta eh? Uchiha seperti dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta. Kenapa pula, gadis itu repot-repot membawanya kembali, padahal dulu, dia hampir membunuh gadis itu, hampir.

Masih diambang setengah sadar, Sakura masih merasa tangan itu menyangga tubuhnya, tangan yang dulu menggenggamnya dengan erat saat pemuda itu mendapat segel dari Orochimaru, tangan yang menyelamatkannya dalam berberapa misi, tangan yang hampir membunuh ninja yang membuatnya memotong rambut dengan paksa. Juga… tangan yang hampir membunuhnya berberapa waktu lalu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia seakan kembali saat memilih pergi? Kenapa dia seakan datang, saat memilih menjauh? Ah, pemuda itu… katanya dia tidak peduli jika _medic-nin_ itu mati sekalipun, tetapi kenapa saat ia jatuh, pemuda itu repot-repot menangkapnya? Toh jika ia jatuh hanya terbentur dengan pasir.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, meskipun kakinya terlalu lelah untuk menopang. "Aku… bisa berdiri sendiri Sasuke-_kun,_ aku tidak mau membuatmu repot."

Sasuke berdecak, ternyata sikap keras kepala gadis itu masih saja ada. dia kembali mengebor iris _emerald,_ yang dulu memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Kenapa? Sinar mata gadis itu meredup? Bahkan, yang ia lihat tatapan penuh luka. Apa luka itu terjadi karena dirinya?

"Bodoh, jangan memaksa dirimu!" kata pedas kembali dia lontarkan, hei Uchiha Sasuke! Bisakah dirimu berkata manis, seperti Uchiha lain disebelahmu?

Sakura menunduk. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun, _tidak membiarkanku jatuh saja? bukankah jika aku mati, Sasuke-_kun_ juga tidak peduli?"

Skak mat. Sasuke menghela napas berat, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada dalam dirinya sekarang. Bohong, jika dia berkata dia tidak peduli. Uchiha punya banyak alibi kan?

"Tubuhku, bergerak sendiri." Dia menjawab, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Ini, bukan saatnya untuk menangis Sakura. Ingatlah, ini perang. Jangan perlihatkan sisi lemahmu lagi pada bungsu Uchiha itu, Sakura mencoba meyakinkan diri.

Bohong, jika Sasuke tidak takjub dengan perubahan gadis itu, gadis yang dulu ia anggap merepotkan, kini menjadi _medic-nin_ terbaik di Konoha, bahkan saat perang banyak nyawa yang selamat karena kedatangan gadis itu.

Banyak hal, yang harus Sakura tahu selama ini. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya untuk ikut membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi? Karena dia tidak mau, gadis yang penuh cahaya itu menjadi gelap seperti dirinya. Mereka berbeda jalan.

Cinta ya? dia bahkan tidak layak menerima rasa itu dari siapapun, bukankah ia terlalu kotor? Membunuh banyak orang, menghancurkan desa, bahkan membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Dan yang dia heran, kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak membencinya bahkan saat ia mencoba membunuhnya? Apa Sakura masih menyimpan rasa yang disebut cinta itu padanya?

"Kenapa kau tidak membenciku? Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mencariku?" Akhirnya, pertanyaan bodoh yang terselip di otak jenius Uchiha keluar juga.

Iris hijau itu kembali memandangnya dengan mata sayu. "Aku tidak mengerti, Aku tidak bisa membencimu Sasuke! Padahal kau hampir membunuhku waktu itu! Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku mau menguras cakraku hanya untuk mencarimu! Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke!" nada bicara gadis itu nyaris naik satu oktaf.

Di sisa tenaganya, gadis berambut _pink_ pucat itu berusaha berdiri sendiri, menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyangga tubuhnya dari tadi. "Aku bisa sendiri, biarkan aku berperang bersamamu melawan wanita bertanduk itu."

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hentikan sikap keras kepalamu itu Sakura. Kau lemah, tidak akan bisa melawannya."

Obito yang melihat perdebatan yang mulai sengit ini, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Hentikan perdebatan tidak penting kalian. Musuh sebentar lagi datang."

_Wush—_

Angin kencang meniup tiap inci tubuh mereka, Sasuke yang belum siap mengeluarkan jurus, tidak menyadari Kaguya yang siap menyerang dibelakangnya. Menyadari itu, di sisa tenaganya yang tersisa, Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke, mencoba melindungi pemuda yang masih mematung.

"_Shanaro!"_

_Bum!_

Jurus Sakura tidak berarti banyak, dia memang bisa melindungi Sasuke, tetapi tubuhnya terpelanting tak jauh dari sana. Setelah itu, Kaguya menghilang, seiring portal yang telah tertutup rapat.

Tersadar, Sasuke dan Obito langsung menghampiri gadis yang terkulai lemah itu. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ringkih Sakura, dan membawanya dalam dekapan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melindungiku bodoh! Dia itu terlalu kuat untukmu!"

Sakura mencoba tersenyum disela-sela kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. "Karena aku tidak mau kau terluka Sasuke-_kun. _aku ingin kau tahu, aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, dan baru aku sadari, meskipun aku mencoba membencimu, melupakanmu… perasaanku tetap tidak berubah." Dan setelah itu, iris _emerald_-nya hilang karena terpejam.

Irisnya membulat. Mencoba menelaah lebih dalam perkataan gadis itu. Tetapi, yang dia temukan adalah kepingan masa lalunya, yang ia lalui bersama gadis itu saat bersama team tujuh. Apa gadis ini dibutakan karena cintanya?

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Kau tidak apa-apa?_

_Hiks! Sasuke-kun bertahanlah!_

_Sasuke-kun hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Aku mencintaimu sampai tidak tertahankan!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

Pemuda itu mendesah, gadis yang terkulai lemah dalam dekapannya ini, begitu banyak berkorban untuknya, bukan seperti _fansgirl_-nya yang hanya mementingkan ketampanannya. Tetapi, gadis ini berbeda. Dan harusnya dia sadar dari awal. Gadis itu, selalu mementingkannya, selalu mengutamakannya, selalu menangis barang dia hanya terluka sedikit.

Cinta itu buta, atau… cinta itu tulus? Masuk dimana kategori cinta gadis itu? Bukankah perbedaan buta karena cinta dan tulus karena cinta, hanya dibatasi segaris benang tipis? Bahkan otak jenius dari bungsu Uchiha ini tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Sa-Sakura…" panggilnya nyaris berbisik.

Uchiha lain yang sedari tadi memandang adegan picisan dihadapannya hanya tersenyum maklum. Dari awal dia tahu, gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sempat menjadi _partner_ pengembalian Uchiha Sasuke ini, memiliki perasaan kuat pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Jangan kau sia-siakan ketulusan cinta gadis itu Sasuke. Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu."

Perkataan Obito menyadarkannya. Bodoh, Sasuke bodoh! Harusnya dia tahu. buta karena cinta adalah sesuatu ambisi untuk memenuhi hasratnya, sedangkan ketulusan cinta, ia akan memberi tanpa mengharap apapun, bahkan ia rela disakiti meskipun cinta yang menusuknya secara perlahan.

Sekarang, dia tahu kenapa tubuhnya sering bergerak sendiri saat melihat Naruto atau Sakura terdesak, ya. karena team tujuh itu berarti bagi dirinya, dan sampai kapanpun ikatannya pada mereka tidak pernah hilang. Tetapi, kegelapan yang membutakannya. Ambisi bodohnya yang membuatnya ingin melepaskan ikatan itu dengan mereka.

Dan, _medic-nin_ dalam dekapannya ini, telah menyadarkan dirinya, berkat perasaan tulus gadis itu. Harusnya, dia peka dari awal, karena selama ini dicintai dengan tulus oleh seorang gadis. Gadis yang selalu menunggunya tanpa mengenal lelah. Salahkan ambisinya, yang membawanya terseret jauh dalam kegelapan!

Kegelapan itu juga yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh melupakan rasa yang tidak pernah dia sadari selama ini, rasa lain untuk ninja wanita terhebat di desanya. Berterimakasihlah pada ketulusan, yang membuat mata hati Uchiha bungsu ini terbuka.

Keputusannya bulat, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis itu lagi sekarang.

_Wushh—_

Obito merasakan cakra lain mulai mendekat. "Bersiaplah Sasuke, dia datang lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, aku mengerti. jaga Sakura, bawa sejauh mungkin, wanita tua itu hanya mengincarku disini."

Obito tersenyum tulus, dengan langkah terseok berjalan menggendong Sakura, menjauhi Sasuke yang siap bertempur. Hatinya menghangat, melihat hati Uchiha bungsu itu melunak. Dia jadi semakin merindukan Rin.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia telah memasang kuda-kuda dan memikirkan jurus yang pas untuk menghabisi wanita bertanduk itu.

_Blar!_

Benar saja, Kaguya telah menyerangnya dengan serangan bertubi-tubi, beruntung dia berhasil menghindar dengan gerakan cepat.

"_Amaterasu!"_ ucapnya sambil membentuk segel.

_Blar!_

Sial! Tidak mempan. Tetapi, setidaknya, ia masih bisa menghambat perempuan bertanduk ini, karena ia merasa cakra Naruto yang kian mendekat.

Sementara itu, Obito membaringkan Sakura dibalik gundukan tanah tinggi, tak jauh dari letak Sasuke berada. Sesekali, Obito menyeka pelipisnya yang basah karena keringat. Andai saja cakranya masih banyak. Mungkin ia akan membantu Sasuke sekarang.

Dia telah memilih jalan yang benar sekarang, meskipun ia hanya menjaga Sakura sekarang, setidaknya ini sedikit meringankan beban bungsu Uchiha yang sedang berperang melawan wanita bertanduk itu.

"Enghh—" Sakura melenguh sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun…"_ gumamnya lirih.

Obito mengenyit heran, bahkan dalam posisi terlemahnya, gadis itu masih memasang raut muka khawatir untuk orang ia cintai. Pasti, Sasuke tidak akan menyesal memilih gadis ini nanti.

Sementara itu, Zetsu Hitam menyeringai dari kejauhan. "Hentikan seranganmu Ibu, hancurkan gundukan pasir yang ada disebelah selatan, itu adalah kelemahan terbesar dari bocah keras kepala ini."

Kaguya menghentikan serangannya, melayang menuju gundukan pasir yang dimaksud Zetsu Hitam. Membuat Sasuke menatap heran. Sedetik kemudian irisnya membulat. "Sakura!" pekiknya.

_Bum!_

Ledakan terjadi, beruntung. Sasuke dengan cepat melindungi Obito dan Sakura dengan _Susanoo-_nya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh mereka." Teriaknya lantang.

Kaguya terus menyerang, kini bahkan ia memberikan cairan panas, yang Sasuke yakini, itu adalah larutan asam yang membuat lengan Sakura melepuh tadi. Sial, jika seperti ini terus, _Susanoo-_nya akan kalah telak.

"_Rasegan!"_

_Blam!_

Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega, menyadari siapa yang datang, rupanya Naruto berhasil menyusup saat Kaguya berpindah dimensi tadi, setidaknya perhatian Kaguya teralih dari dirinya untuk berberapa waktu. Kesempatan ini, tidak akan di sia-siakannya, untuk menghentikan wajah panik Sakura.

Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi pualam gadis itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. jaga dirimu. Karena aku akan mengatakan sesuatu setelah perang ini berakhir."

Sakura memandang Sasuke heran, kenapa sikapnya sedikit menghangat? Namun sedetik kemudian, iris _emerald _Sakura membulat. Ketika cairan panas mengenai punggung pemuda itu. "Sasuke-_kun!_" pekiknya.

Sasuke meringis. "Tidak apa-apa, ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakitmu selama ini."

Zetsu Hitam menyeringai senang. "Adegan picisan, lenyapkan ninja-ninja tak berguna ini Bu! Hentikan menghabiskan cakramu untuk hal yang percuma!"

IrisSasuke menajam. Sedangkan otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat. Ini semua ulah Zetsu Hitam yang bersembunyi dibalik jubah wanita bertanduk itu. Ya, baru dia sadari. Wanita pemilik _Byakugan_ itu menuruti semua perintah dari sosok tak berwujud jelas itu.

"Lari Sakura! Kau juga Obito, Menjauh dariku!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura memandang bingung, sedangkan Obito yang berada disampingnya, hanya memandang khawatir, pertarungan yang semakin sengit dihadapannya. Andai saja cakranya banyak saat ini, ia akan membantu Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya.

Obito mulai menjauh perlahan, tetapi Sakura tetap mematung ditempat. Melihat tak ada pergerakan berarti dari gadis yang mencintainya. Sasuke kembali berteriak, "Menjauhlah! Atau aku akan membencimu selamanya!"

Naruto masih mengecoh Kaguya dengan _bunshinnya._ Tetapi tidak memberi arti banyak, Kaguya berbalik menuju tempat Sasuke, membuat Naruto kalang kabut.

"Sakura-_chan!_ Obito! Sasuke!" pekiknya panik.

Serangan Kaguya kembali datang, menuju tempat Sasuke, kali ini berupa jarum yang besar dan panjang. Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam, setidaknya dia harus melindungi Sakura dan Obito disini.

"_Amaterasu!"_ ucapnya sambil membentuk segel.

Jarum-jarum itu terbakar, tetapi pergerakannya sedikit lambat, karena sebuah jarum menusuk bahu Sakura. "Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu merintih kesakitan, kemudian berusaha mengambil jarum berukuran besar yang menancap di bahunya. Apa cakranya akan cukup mengobati ini? atau dia akan mati disini? Ia tidak tahu. tetapi setidaknya, ia bisa melihat wajah orang yang dia cintai di detik terakhirnya.

Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang limbung. Kemudian menunduk, matanya terpejam, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berarti di hidupnya lagi! Sudah cukup, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura terluka lebih jauh dari ini.

"Bertahanlah Sakura." Lirihnya.

Amarah Sasuke memuncak, kedua matanya terbuka, dan alangkah terkejutnya Obito yang juga berada disampingnya, mata kanan Sasuke kini juga memiliki _Rinnegan!_ Dia meletakan Sakura dengan hati-hati, kemudian melaju mendekati Kaguya.

"Sasuke! Kedua matamu keren! Tetapi, jangan gegabah! Nenek tua itu berbahaya!" teriak Naruto yang mencoba menyadarkan rekannya, yang sepertinya hilang kesadaran karena amarah.

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto! Dia telah menyakiti Sakura!" balas Sasuke sambil menyerang Kaguya dengan semua jurusnya.

Naruto menyeringai, akhirnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu memperlihatkan sisi aslinya juga. Sebenarnya dia tahu, perkataan pedas Sasuke tentang Sakura, semuanya penuh dengan alibi. Dasar, tahu sang gadis disakiti baru kelihatan 'kan? Bagaimana paniknya bocah Uchiha ini?

"Tenang Sasuke! Kita harus membuat rencana yang matang untuk menyegel nenek tua ini! tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_ adalah ninja yang kuat, aku yakin dia bisa menyembuhkan lukanya, walau cakranya terbatas."

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" Naruto kembali memunculkan _bunshin-_nya.

"Sembuhkan Sakura-_chan_ dengan cakra yang kau miliki ya! aku tidak mau, sahabatku yang baru saja bertobat ini, mati bunuh diri gara-gara tidak bisa menjaga orang yang berarti untuknya." Dia berkata kepada _bunshin-_nya lagi.

Sasuke menyeka keringat yang mulai keluar dari dahinya, dia menyeringai menyadari Kaguya kewalahan dengan berbagai jurus yang dia keluarkan, bayangkan saja dia melakukan _amaterasu, susanoo, _dan _chidori_ secara bergantian dalam waktu singkat?

"Zetsu Hitam itu terus bersembunyi Naruto, kita harus memancingnya keluar, dan melenyapkannya. Dia yang selama ini memonopoli wanita bertanduk itu!"

Naruto memasang _smirk_-nya. "Kita coba, dengan mendekat. Karena dia selalu menempel pada nenek tua itu."

_Rinnegan_ Sasuke menajam, ide konyol jika mendekat mereka bisa mati. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya juga dicoba, _toh_ otak jenius Uchiha tidak berfungsi dengan baik kali ini.

"Aku serahkan padamu." Gumamnya lirih.

Naruto sedikit tertawa mengejek. "Khawatir pada Sakura-_chan _eh _Teme? _Sehingga otak jeniusmu itu tidak berfungsi?"

Sasuke memicing. Tapi memang Naruto benar, dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Sakura tidak selamat. "_Baka Dobe!_ Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan bodoh!"

Pemuda penyuka ramen itu kembali berdecak, cih. Gengsi Uchiha memang tinggi. Tidak mengaku juga? Dasar Uchiha! Rutuknya dalam hati. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, dia membawa Sasuke melayang mendekati wanita pemilik _byakugan_ itu.

"Heh, sosok hitam tak berwujud, keluarlah! Kami tahu kau selama ini memonopoli Ibumu kan?" ucap Naruto sok keren.

Sasuke hanya memandang malas, namun tangannya bersiap membentuk segel. Bayangan hitam itu keluar, secara bersamaan, tangan mereka membentuk segel.

"_Rasegan_!" / "_Amaterasu!"_ ucap mereka bersamaan.

Serangan bertubi itu, tepat mengenai Zetsu hitam yang mulai memisahkan diri dari tubuh Kaguya. Dan _blar!_ Bayangan hitam itu musnah.

Kaguya menajamkan _byakugan_-nya, kedua tangannya terulur, mencekik leher kedua pemuda dihadapannya. Sasuke dan Naruto meronta mencoba melepas perempuan yang mencekik mereka. Mereka harus bisa menyegel wanita tua ini!

Cekeraman perempuan itu semakin mengerat, bahkan tangan mereka tidak bisa membentuk segel, sial. Jika seperti ini mereka akan mati sia-sia. Sasuke berusaha memutar otak disela-sela kesadaran yang semakin menipis. Ia, tidak boleh mati sebelum berbicara dengan gadis musim semi itu.

_Blar!_

Sesuatu menghantam punggung Kaguya, sehingga membuatnya melepaskan cengkeramannya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk pergi menjauh sejenak. Lagi-lagi keduanya tersentak setelah menyadari Hagoromo, Kakashi, dan para Hokage _Edo tensei_ berdiri dengan gagah dengan jurus mereka masing-masing.

Serangan bertubi-tubi mengenai tubuh Kaguya, tetapi tetap saja tidak berarti banyak. Bahkan serangan balik yang mengenai Hagoromo dan para Hokage semakin banyak. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke, sedang menyatukan jurus mereka.

_Blam!_

Sesuatu mengenai tangan Kaguya, membuat semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan mata _byakugan_ dan bertanduk, memasang wajah garang untuk Kaguya. Itu, Hamura. Putra Kaguya sendiri, selain Hagoromo.

Seakan mendapat Kekuatan baru, para _shinobi_ yang ada disana, melancarkan jurus terbaik mereka dalam waktu serempak, Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berhasil melumpuhkan Kaguya yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan cakra.

Hogoromo berucap dengan nada datarnya. "Sekarang giliran kita untuk menyegelnya, Sasuke, Naruto. Juga kau, Hamura."

Ke empat pria itu membentuk segel ditangannya, meskipun Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Kaguya menangis, mereka tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Ya, siapa yang tidak sedih, bila disegel anaknya untuk yang kedua kali?

Kaguya menghilang, Zetsu Hitam musnah, dan dalam sekejap mata, semuanya kembali ke tempat perang awal shinobi ke-empat. Para Shinobi terbebas dari pengaruh _mugen tsukuyomi_, dan sepertinya, perdamaian dunia telah kembali.

Tak perlu banyak waktu bagi Sasuke, untuk menghampiri gadis musim semi yang masih terkulai lemas itu. "Sasuke-_kun?_ Baik-baik saja? Apa perang sudah berakhir?" kata gadis itu lirih.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dalam satu kali gerakan, Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. Dia terlalu takut kehilangan gadis ini, gadis ini membawa banyak perubahan baginya, tanpa dia sadari. Tolong catat itu. "Kau harus bertahan Sakura. Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Sakura merasakan punggung pemuda dihadapannya bergetar. "Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun,_ tadi _bunshin_ Naruto memberiku sedikit cakra, lukaku sudah sedikit berkurang."

Dekapan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Dia merutuk, bahkan ia tadi tak sempat menyalurkan cakranya pada Sakura, malah Naruto yang memberi gadis ini cakra, _see?_ Sepertinya Uchiha muda kita cemburu.

"Ini sakit Sasuke-_kun."_ ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, mulai salah tingkah. Ah, memang Sakura tidak mengerti? Jika Sasuke berusaha bersikap romantis? Memangnya dia siapamu eh Sasuke?

"Aa _Gomen._"

Sakura memandang bungsu Uchiha dengan tatapan heran. "Kau kenapa Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Tidak."

Gadis musim semi itu hanya tersenyum kaku, perlakuan bungsu Uchiha ini membuatnya bingung. Dia takut berharap lebih untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Sakura yang terkulai lemah, menggenggamnya erat seakan tidak mau dilepaskan. "Sa… Sakura. Mu…mungkin, aku ti…tidak layak mengatakan ini. Tapi, _a…aishiteru._" bisiknya tergagap. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura membulat. Berharap ini semua bukan hanya bunga tidur yang dapat hilang dalam sekejap. "Ini… bukan _genjutsu_ kan Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sasuke menggeleng, kemudian membingkai wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangan, irisnya telah berubah menjadi hitam seusai perang tadi, ia kembali memandang paras ayu itu dengan mata tajamnya. Tetapi, kali ini juga dengan bantuan hatinya.

Iris hijau zamrud-nya meredup, hingga setitik air keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. "Aku tidak mengerti harus bahagia atau tidak mendengar ini Sasuke-_kun, _ada banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengikutimu saat kau meninggalkan desa? Kenapa kau hampir membunuhku saat bersama Danzou dan Karin?"

Jemari kokoh Sasuke, mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi pualam gadis itu. "Kita berbeda jalan Sakura, cukup hanya aku yang berada di kegelapan. Dan, saat itu… _Gomen,_ bahkan aku tidak tahu, bahwa aku hampir membunuhmu, saat itu kebutaan menyerangku sesaat. Lagipula, saat itu kau juga hampir membunuhku!"

Sakura kembali terisak. "_Gomen _Sasuke-_kun!_ Aku tidak suka dengan perubahanmu, bahkan kau saat itu terlalu jauh jatuh dalam kegelapan, karena aku tidak bisa membawamu dengan cara baik, maka aku pikir jika membunuhmu, kau akan berhenti terjebak dalam dunia itu."

Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Sakura, lupakan yang telah lalu. Dan, terimakasih. Karena ketulusanmu, aku tidak akan kembali dalam kegelapan dan ambisi bodohku lagi. Aku tidak mau, pengorbanan Itachi sia-sia. Tetapi, aku tidak berharap kau memberikan ketulusan itu lagi Sakura. Aku terlalu kotor."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya, menghapus jejak air matanya yang tersisa. "Aku tidak peduli, bahkan aku tidak menyangka perasaanku akan terbalas. Aku masih menunggumu Sasuke-_kun! _Perasaanku masih sama, meskipun banyak yang telah terjadi."

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Membuang mukanya dengan sekali gerakan. "Aku terlalu kotor, Aku sama sekali tidak layak! Bahkan aku menyakitimu berkali-kali!" sepertinya sikap dingin Uchiha luntur karena cinta.

_Medic-nin_ Konoha itu, menangkup wajah Sasuke agar menghadap kepadanya, tak peduli bahunya masih sakit terkena serangan tadi. "Aku tidak peduli Sasuke-_kun_! Yang terpenting, pada akhirnya kau memilih jalan yang benar."

Secepat kilat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir Sakura singkat, membuat tubuh ninja medis itu menegang. "_Arigatou._ Jadilah Uchiha setelah ini._" _Katanya, kemudian membawa gadis itu dalam pelukan panjang.

Para _Shinobi_ tersenyum, melihat kepingan hati yang terpisah kembali bersatu. Begitupun Naruto merangkul Hinata dengan senyuman lebar. Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu telah kembali. Perdamaian dunia telah datang. Dan, sepertinya, banyak shinobi yang menyatukan hati setelah ini. sepertinya.

_"__Sincerity of love. Will bring people, who fall in the dark to get back on the right path."_

_Because…_

_"__Love is patient, love is kind, it doesn't envy, it doesn't boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs."_

_-End- -_

* * *

_A/N : terinspirasi dari Naruto 685, fix ini dah jadi seminggu lalu tapi baru sempat publish sekarang. _

_maaf jika masih banyak sekali kekurangan, saya masih perlu belajar banyak._

_akhirnya fict abal ini pengen ikut nyempil di BTC 4, maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan persyaratan,  
_

_btw, ini fict bener-bener ngaco, dua mata Sasuke rinnegan? omg itu ide ngawur bgt, nggak tau saya kenapa bisa nulis begitu -_-_

_dari dulu itu saya selalu berpikir, apa Sakura harus disakiti dulu supaya kita bisa tahu reaksi Sasuke?_

_saya benar-benar berharap SasuSaku jadi satu :(_

_terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca, mind to review?_


End file.
